Work In Progress
by JokerbatmanTwoThreeTwo
Summary: Everything here is unfinished and probably won't be until I complete everything on my main account. [Bubbline]
1. Teacher AU

"Oh my god, it's snowing!" Finn practically yelled from his seat, standing and running forwards to the window where he smashed his face against the glass. The rest of the class followed.

"Fucking hell," Marceline muttered under her breath. "Class, please sit back down." But then Miss Brians came into the room, smiling that dimpled grin of hers at the sight of the students.

"I'm guessing you already know, then?"

"Yup," Marceline breathed. "One of my many reasons I hate this time of year."

"You hate christmas?" Bonnibel gasped, holding a hand to her heart in mock hurt. "You're the grinch is what you are." Marceline laughed and, while putting her papers into the top drawer, shook her head.

"Not the first to accuse that."

"Miss! The rest of the students are going out, can we go too?"

"No-" But the class were already flooding out the door, leaving Bonnibel to smirk at the other woman. "I suppose you want me to join you outside?"

"Of course." Marceline rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you're complaining about _snow,_ " Bonnibel breathed. "I'm going to have to force you to have fun." Marceline grumbled a protest but found herself being dragged from her place near the doorway out into the now completely white field.

"Brians, I'm warning you." But the pink haired science teacher had already spun around, grinning and laughing as she pulled her even further into the middle of the large football pitch.

"Live a little, Abadeer." Marceline snorted, ironic considering she was the one who made the younger girl less introverted than she was when she had just started.

And then Bonnibel pulled Marceline down onto the ground, giggling at the sight of the Music teacher covered in snow.

"Adorable." The pinkette whispered, grabbing a handful of the cold, wet stuff to shove in her face. Neither were aware that they were gaining the rest of the school's attention.

"Dude, that wasn't fair." With that, Marceline lunged forward from her crossed legged position to grab Bonnie around the waist, pushing her back into a pile of snow. The two laughed and began to roll about, fighting to be in control and attack the other with snow.

"You're-such-a-cheat." Marceline breathed between laughter, clutching her stomach after being shoved onto the ground to be bombarded with snow.

"Says you, miss 'i'm going to shove your face into the snow'." After Marceline's laughter had died down, they both began to realise that Bonnibel was sat on her stomach, legs on either side of the Music teachers body, essentially straddling the older woman.

"Well, Brians, looks like you have me just where you want me." Bonnibel flushed a bright red and piled more snow onto her friends face before falling forwards to land face first into the cold ground, covering her face with her hands.

"Shut up." She mumbled into Marceline's shoulder.

"Brians, Abadeer? What are you two doing?" Bonnibel blinked and pushed herself up, hands on Marceline's shoulders.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was teaching Marceline how to have a little fun." Mr Lich, the headmaster, arched a brow at their position but said no more on the subject. Bonnibel sighed and rolled off of her friend.

"THEY'RE DATING." Finn _yelled_ as Marceline began helping Bonnie to her feet. Both women span round to blink at the blond haired boy, faces tinting pink. The rest of the teachers began laughing from amusement as the students began whispering.

"They wish." Jake the P.E teacher said to his girlfriend, Lady the Art teacher. Bonnibel scowled at her friends. Marceline apparently found this amusing.

The two walked towards the crowd of students and teachers.

"In all fairness, Bonnibel was the one to pin me down... so..."

"Marceline," Miss Brians hissed, slapping her forearm.

"Calm down, who can resist a hot bod like this?"

"Bonnibel definitely can't," Lady snickered.

" _Lady_."

"What? Just telling it how it is, Bonnibel."

"If that's true we should definitely get a coffee later today." Marceline mumbled. The students broke out into 'Ooh's' and 'awe's'. Even some of the teachers cooed at the two girls.

"Sure, but you're paying."

"Duh,"


	2. Hickey Oneshot Thing

**A/N: Hi, hello. Just a reminder that everything on this account/this set of oneshots is unfinished. You can make up your own endings to most of them, or even send me prompts to write. (More than one hopefully; I like being busy.)**

 **On with the show!**

"Ash broke up with me," Marceline whispered so it was almost inaudible. "Well, he cheated on me so, I broke up with him." She cracked a watery smile and managed to rasp out a laugh. Bonnibel yanked her forwards by the collar of her flannel shirt and wrapped her up in a warm embrace. "Please don't tell me you told me so, because that's all I've been thinking of the past hour and _god_ I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, he's just a massive prick who deserve to have his nose broke." She mumbled into her neck. "I swear to god if he ever, _ever_ comes near me or bothers you I'm going to."

"And for once I won't hold you back." They parted and Bonnibel brushed away a few stray tears from her friends cheeks.

"Who'd he cheat on you with?"

"Madja."

" _Bitch,_ " Bonnibel growled, reaching up to smooth out Marceline's shirt. "What an absolute dick."

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa. Did my princess just swear?"

"Yes she did." Glancing up at her friend then, Bonnibel smiled. " _Your_ princess?"

"Well, yeah." Marceline said with that gorgeous half grin, leaning back on the heels of her feet. "I've always thought of you as mine." And Marceline must have realised how that sounded because her eyes, still wet with unreleased tears, widened considerably and she almost fell back against the door. "I mean, I'm the only one who calls you princess, so it's understandable that I, the person who came up with the nickname in the first place, would call you _my_ princess. Because you are." She added at the end, biting her lip as she tried to make sense of what she said in her head.

"I'm _yours_ now?" Bonnibel teased, prodding her friend in the collar. Marceline's cheeks reddened in colour.

"I didn't mean it like _that_ \- I just- I called you..." She took a _very_ deep breath then and let it all out with closed eyes.

"I'd like some proof that I'm yours."

"U-Uh, what?"

"You heard. Give me proof." And Marceline must have thought of something dirty then because the colour in her face darkened and she buried her head into the crook of Bonnibel's neck.

"No," She whined. "You're not- I'm not giving you a hickey."

"A what?" Bonnie huffed, pushing the older girl away from her. Honestly, she didn't care what happened; she just wanted Marceline to feel better.

"A hickey, you've never had one before?"

"No? Can't say I have, sorry. Give me one of these hickey things and I'll get you ice cream." Marceline frowned and glanced at Bonnibel's neck.

"Can I leave one on your neck?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Bonnie did not know what she expected, but Marceline's mouth latching against the side of her throat was definitely not something that came to mind. (though it would be a lie to say she was displeased with this whole thing).


End file.
